Hetalia Tickles
by crybabyxo
Summary: Hope you enjoy, leave suggestions, I do not advise anybody under 13 to read this as it may not be suitable 3


[Y/N] ran around the house as Italy chased after her, you kept cursing and it was bothering him seeing he didn't even like his brother cursing. He got annoyed after a while because you wouldn't stop, so he glared at her which scared [Y/N] (you was used to seeing him happy) and you ran away, he decided enough was enough so he chased after her. "NAHAH! GO AWAY! YOU'RE SCARING MEHE!" Shouted [Y/N] jumping over the back of the couch, he followed her and they ran into the hallway where [Y/N] tripped over her clumsy feet and fell "ahaha! You're so silly [Y/N]" giggled Italy which was kinda cute. "Please go away..you're scary when you're mad.." Shook [Y/N] as you lay on the floor, Italy leaning over her, "no, why would I want to do that?..hmph! I'll go away if you say you'll stop cursing" he said "..what!? NO WAY! That's not fair!" Replied [Y/N] "well then, you had your chance hehe" he giggled in response. He sat on her hips and started to poke at her stomach gently to start with "hey [Y/N]? Are you ticklish?" He asked "wh-what!? Of course not ahaha" you laughed nervously "really? I thought you were, the way you flinch when I poke you here" he answered as he kept poking at her making her squirm around trying to hold back her urge to squeek. "Ghee~ st-stahp..its annoying" you eventually said "you sure? How about this?" He pinched her sides this made her lose it "hahaha! Plehehease don't doho that" you laughed "why? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He asked "n-no just STAHAHAP!" She laughed louder as he full out tickled her sides "ve~ you are ticklish, [Y/N]..why did you lie to me?" He fake pouted, "I HA! I-I HAHAHA SOHORRY! HAHAH" you laughed loudly. "I'll stop if you stop cursing, ve?" He said "N-NAHAHAHA! NO! ITS IMPOSSIBLEHEHEHEHEHE" "fine then, I did give you a chance though" he replied. "G-GHEE GAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE SO MEHEHEAN!" [Y/N] was crying with laughter now. "No I'm not, I gave you two chances to stop cursing, but you are too stubborn to stop" Italy said, now slightly annoying [Y/N]. But you was laughing too hard to do anything "AHAHA OKAHAHAHAY! I'LL STAHAHAP SWEARING! PLEASE STAHAHAAP" you laughed "nah, I don't think I will..you had your chances its your own fault hehe" he giggled, he moved from her sides to under her arms (y'know that one part where your arms join to your torso) you screamed "AHH! HAHAHAHAHAH! HEHEHEHE~heheheheheheheeeHAHA!" She went into silent laughter, this made Italy laugh at her reaction. He moved back to her sides, but somehow hit a certain spot on her sides which made her laughter go through the roof (if that's even possible anymore) "AAAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO STAHP IT! PLEHEHEHEHEASE! I'M GAHANNAH PEEHEHEHEHEHE" you laughed, Italy saw a childish side to [Y/N], something that reminded him of when he was little his older brother would do this to him before he left him. Of course he knew [Y/N] pretty well now, so he knew you wasn't at all that serious. But this was tenfold childish. "Aw, that's okay! I can do laundry hehe" he laughed "NOHOHO! STOP! I DOHONT WAHAHANA EMBARRAHAHAS MYSEHEHELF!" Screamed [Y/N] "*sigh* ve~ okay..but you have to let me try something first" he blew a raspberry on her stomach. She squeaked then giggled like a little girl "GHEE! AHAHA! Eheheheheheee~" you squinted her eyes, tears staining her cheeks.

He finally stopped and let her up, you ruyoud to the bathroom and was back pretty quickly.

"Time for revenge huh?" She smirked evilly "n-no! Please no! I'm sorry! [Y/N] please!" He begged as he waved his white flag, [Y/N] just took the flag out of his hand and tossed it aside, he sat and stared "h-hey, you can't do that!" He said "oh yes I can!" Replied [Y/N], with that you dived on top of him making him squeak which was kinda cute "hee!" She sat on his hips so he wouldn't run away "[Y/N] please! I'm begging you, I'm very weak I don't think I'll be able to take it!" He shook practically begging her not to do what you was about to do. "I'm sorry, but its only fair I get revenge for almost making me piss myself" smirked [Y/N], "I'm sorry! But you kept cursing and it was bothering me so I had to get you stop please don't do this to me-EHEHE!" He was cut off by [Y/N] tickling his sides "EHEHEHEHE! V-[Y/N]HAHAHA! PLEAHEHEHESE!" He laughed "nah, I don't think you're ready to give up yet" you smirked "BUT I AHAHAM!" He laughed "but I don't think you are" sang [Y/N] "PLEASE STOP" he begged "nope!" Replied [Y/N]. She moved to his underarms after getting him into hysterical laughter, you just placed her hands under his arms not actually moving them "AHAHAHA! NEHEHEHEHE! STAHP!" He laughed rolling around underneath [Y/N], "uhh hehehe I'm not even doing anything" giggled [Y/N] "oh?...you're right" he stopped laughing and realized you was right "of course I'm right, damn...you're so ticklish you laugh when I'm not even doing anything...that's adorable" blushed [Y/N], Italy blushed too "hehe...am I really cute?" He said, this made [Y/N] blush more "uh...yes...of course..oh who am I kidding you're freaking adorable!" She bent down to hug him, he hugged her back but you added a little turn to her "hug" and tickled his sides while hugging him he laughed into [Y/N]'s shoulder as you kept "hugging" him, he tried to push her away but it clearly wasn't working "ehehehehehe! *muffled laughter* [Y/N] stahahap!" He laughed "why should I huh?" She kept going "I-I Ahahaha! [Y/N] plehehehease!" His laughter was muffled because his face was burried in [Y/N]'s shoulder. [Y/N] giggled at his reactions, his laugh was adorable. She stopped and let him up "aww...you are so cute! Ehehe" you giggled poking him in the stomach "AHAHA!" His laugh was all of a sudden louder "ohoho, have I found your weak spot huh?" Smirked [Y/N], these words made him blush "stahahahap! HAHAHAHAA!" He laughed as you moved her hands back and forward like on his stomach like you would with a dog, he kept laughing. She kept going, he was waving his arms around and kicking his legs, his left hand hit [Y/N] square on the forehead (well...her hair because her hair was covering her forehead) you gasped jokingly "*gasp* you hit me..that wasn't very nice...you're gonna get it now" you mercilessly tickled his sides which made him lose it again "AHAHAHA NOHOHO PLEHEHEHEASE IHIHIM SOHOHORRY! STAHAHAHAP HEHEHEHEHE" he laughed "heheheh" laughed [Y/N], the way he reacted was so damn adorable. She reached back and pinched just above his knee, he squeaked like a little girl, his leg shot up. [Y/N] repeated this action making him laugh "ehehehe! Not there plehehease! Have mercy, I have no more energehehehehe" "ahh..how do you ever survive in wars huh?" Giggled [Y/N] "hehehe! Stahahap! I'm begging you! Please! I'm gahannah diehehe!" He laughed but [Y/N] wasn't satisfied yet. She turned round so that you was sitting on his legs still but facing his knees this time. She grips both of her hands just above each kneecap and pinches them getting faster and faster making his laugh get louder again "[Y/N] NOOO! PLEHEHEASE! I SAHAHAHAID STAHAHAP! I'M GANNA DIE HEHEHEHEHE!" He laughed "ohokay, I'll stop..I think you've had enough now" replied [Y/N]. She let him up, he got his breath back "I'm sorry" said [Y/N], you went to hug him but Italy flinched and jerked away "h-hey! Why?...oh...n-no I'm not gonna do what I did earlier I swear" smiled [Y/N] "o-okay.." He hugged her, they hugged for a good 30 seconds. "Th-that was kinda fun actually.." Smiled Italy then he blushed, [Y/N] nodded "I guess it was, although I almost embarrassed myself!" Smirked [Y/N] poking him in the stomach making him jerk away "aha! [Y/N]! That's enough" he giggled "ohokay, I'm sorry" giggled [Y/N]. You kissed him on the forehead, he blushed "I love you.." you smiled "I love you too [Y/N].


End file.
